shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
AP
Charlane AP is a large and short house made from apple butter, giving out shiny green color. Parts of the AP, especially, the floor and walls are also made of apple butter. AP was mainly designed to live. However, in some way, it also implies the desire for magical power, and appreciates the beauty of human. There is fat and short and ugly woman living in it. Although she suffered a lot, she still be filled with hope for life. The reason why she is so confident is that she also is eager for magic and she has magic. City The Teree Tree Description Appearance Outside To reach the AP, people must travel to the island by boat and arrive it . The house itself is located at the central of a large sea in the middle of a forest. People usually sail boats down the river from the city and then across the sea to the house steps. Boats can be big as well as small. The fish in the river will also be bright. The size is decided by people themselves. What is more magical is that the boat is controlled by people. They can control their rate and direction. On the night, the river will be bright at night. As we see from the distance, the building is like a red and big apple, giving out red light. On the front of the door is stage, people can climb up to the house itself. The stages are made of marble, which is colorful. It seems that there are no doors or windows, in fact, they are invisible. When you come in, the door will open automatically. When you go out, the door will close automatically. The walls are made of apple butter. But it can not eaten. Although they are made of apple butter, it is very stiff. The top of the house is a large, dome made by a big leaf , Sometimes birds can be seen flying in and out of them. At night the bottom of the house is lit up by the glowing lake, but the dome at the top is hidden in the darkness. Inside The inside of the AP has shiny floor and walls. The first passage from the outside to the inside is very big and a little short, because the owner is very fat and short. but when people step out of the passage and into the house, they would find the rooms to be very large, spacious and incredibly short. There are no ceilings in the house, when you want to turn on the lights, the light will be bright automatically. when you want to turn off the lights, the light will be dark automatically . Although there is one floor, there is a mirror that allows people to look down upon landscape outside the house. When you come in , you can see the furniture is wonderful. Especially the sofa, it is so soft that you want to sit in when you see it. The chairs are the same. Although the house looks ordinary, it has lots of modern electrical equipment. What is more magical is that they are all controlled by people. When people give orders, they will do it at once. At the very end of the house are much smaller rooms. These rooms are for the guests of the owner and the owner herself. Age/History AP was built in 8 years old ago. the owner of AP built it by her hard work. Although AP was newly built, it has special feature. Purpose The AP is mainly designed for living, but it also implies the desire for magic and appreciates the beauty of human. We all know that people used to be eager this. However, writing this just expresses the beautiful illusion of people. It just is in our mind. The house is still a beautiful place, but an ugly woman lives in and lives a happy life, which also warns us only your mind is beautiful, no matter where you are, you still can live a happy life. People Owner Haha Xia Residents Haha Xia Users HaHA Xia Category:Location Page